


Think It Through

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Series: (Octopath) Tumblr Prompt Fills & Ficlets (NSFW) [6]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: Nothing quite like waking up in a strange bed, in a strange place, with an exceptionally strange sort of guy.





	Think It Through

Therion woke in a tangle of soft, silken sheets, practically enveloped by the softness of the mattress and the frankly ludicrous number of pillows around him. He had his arm slung over one of these, clutching it tight to his chest like a lover. He pushed it away with an irritable grunt, rolling onto his back. Light filtered in from an array of ceiling high paneled windows, and Cyrus stood framed at the center of it, looking out like he could solve all the city’s mysteries studying it from here. He was wearing one of his ridiculous soft robes, black and long and irritatingly flattering on his frame, and Therion studied his backside with begrudging appreciation for just a second before he spoke. 

He meant to say something flippant, to fling some lazy tease between them that might lure Cyrus back into bed, but instead, the words that fell out of him, to his horror -- 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his face going hot. Cyrus shifted, looking back at him over his shoulder in surprise.   


“Hm?” he asked, eyebrows raised. Therion closed his eyes. The man was _damnably_ attractive, it wasn’t fair. 

“I -- just, sorry. I shouldn’t be here. I don’t --” he gestured around, vaguely. Silk sheets and soft beds and furnishings all in polished mahogany. “I don’t belong here, I could get you in trouble --” He was already moving, pushing the sheets off himself, searching desperately for his clothes. 

Cyrus’s robe fluttered as he moved, striding back to the bedside with a strange, unreadable look on his handsome face. “Therion,” he scolded, and Therion flinched away, sitting on the side of the bed, naked as the day he was born. What had they been thinking? “Come now, you’re better than this. Think it through.” 

“Cyrus --”   


“If I didn’t want you here, would I have brought you here? Hm?” 

Therion exhaled loudly, exasperated. “You aren’t exactly a master of self preservation,” he pointed out. 

“No,” Cyrus agreed with a sardonic little smile. “Fair enough. I’m rubbish at a great number of things, up to and including deducing exactly what other people want from me at any given time.”   


“To say the least,” Therion muttered, dropping his eyes.   


“I _am_ , however, fairly decent -- mostly -- at knowing what _I_ want from others, and in your case... well. I would very much appreciate if you could stay.” 

“Professor Albright’s dirty little secret,” Therion laughed, hating himself both for saying it out loud and for the strange appeal the concept held to him. What the fuck was wrong with him?  


Cyrus gave him a startled look. “Not at all,” he said. “Therion.” He peered down at him, concern written all over the furrow between his brows, the tight line of his jaw. “Is that what you think I want?” 

Therion shrugged. He couldn’t quite meet his eyes. Cyrus sighed, loud and exaggerated, like he was suffering horribly under the weight of his epiphany. “At least stay for brunch,” he said, reaching forward like he intended to touch Therion’s face. “It would appear I have a lot of explaining to do.” His fingers stilled in the air between them for just a second before he dropped his hand back to his side, like he’d thought better of touching him, after all. Funny, really, considering all the touching they’d gotten up to the night before. 

“Brunch,” Therion scoffed, because it was easy to hide the riot of emotions under a sneering veneer of insincere judgement.   


“Brunch,” Cyrus nodded, firmly, acting -- as usual -- as though he couldn’t hear the venom in his tone at all.   


Therion let himself think, just for a second, about what it would be like to call a place like this home, to fall into this ridiculous soft bed every night, to wrap his arms around that ridiculously handsome man, to breathe in his ludicrously expensive perfume and tease and fuck and fall asleep tangled around one another without a care in the world. 

He swallowed, hard. “Fine,” he muttered, ignoring as best he could the relief that washed visibly over Cyrus’s face. “I -- okay. Fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @ [octopath-after-dark](http://octopath-after-dark.tumblr.com) (nsfw link, please do not follow/request/interact if under 18.)


End file.
